Inesperado
by Senpay
Summary: Mudarse con Haru cambia todo. Excepto que no, en realidad no. [MakoHaru] [Future Fic] [One-Shot] [Domestic!Makoharus]
_**Sinopsis:**_ _Mudarse con Haru cambia todo. Excepto que no, en realidad no. [MakoHaru] [Future Fic] [Domestic!Makoharus]_

* * *

 **Inesperado**

* * *

Era de esperarse, el que se mudaran juntos, pero de alguna forma, Makoto sentía que no debía de serlo. Simplemente sucedió; él y Haru pasaron frente a un apartamento con un cartel de _se renta_ , pidieron información sin discutirlo antes, y, sin palabras, decidieron que era perfecto.

"Bueno, Makoto, espero que seas feliz aquí," su madre puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Makoto saltara; no la había escuchado entrar con la última caja. "Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en casa."

Ni siquiera sus padres se habían sorprendido.

Makoto asiente, algo distraído. "Gracias, mamá," dice, y se da la vuelta para abrazarla.

Hay un sentimiento de despedida en el gesto, y Yuki se pone rígida por un momento, antes de envolver con sus brazos a su hijo y estrujarlo. Ver a su hijo mayor mudarse es inesperado; está feliz por Makoto, pero la felicidad está acompañada de algo agridulce.

No hay mucho más que pueda hacer, porque Yuki se da cuenta que los chicos deben desempacar sus cosas, y ya todas las cajas están en sus respectivos espacios. Le toma un segundo, pero finalmente suelta a Makoto y da un paso atrás, moviendo una mano por su cabello. "Estás creciendo, Makoto, tendrás que aprender a peinarte pronto," su tono es burlón, pero tal como la felicidad, también hay un sabor agrio en el que Yuki no quiere reflexionar.

"Mamá," Makoto se queja, riendo y bajando la cabeza, volviéndose a desarreglar el cabello. "Me gusta mi cabello."

En cierto sentido, hace que Yuki se sienta un poco mejor, saber que no todo ha cambiado. Abre la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero la puerta se abre y Haruka entra con dificultad, intentando balancear dos cajas, y los distrae a ambos. A Haruka le quedan muy pocas cajas por meter, y les lleva a los tres sólo unos minutos terminar de hacerlo, dejando las cajas esparcidas por el apartamento.

"Buena suerte desempacando, niños," Yuki dice, después de un par de besos de despedida. No hay nada más que pueda hacer en ese momento; los dos son adultos ahora, y no servirá de nada que se quede ahí mientras se acostumbran a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

No tardan en desempacar, siendo que no tienen mucho de lo qué preocuparse. Platos, suficientes para ellos dos y unos cuantos extra para cuando todos vayan a visitar; ropa de cama, toallas, jabón y shampoo, y finalmente los toques personales — Makoto organiza su colección de video juegos y cuelga fotos en las paredes, y Haru guarda sus trajes de baño y pone sus materiales de dibujo en una esquina de la sala.

Hay silencio, entre los dos, relajado y cómodo; Haru mueve una mano y toca a Makoto de vez en cuando, le ofrece una sonrisa tímida, y Makoto lanzará sus brazos alrededor de Haru en cualquier momento. Es un confort, una confirmación de que ambos están ahí.

La cama, sólo una en el apartamento, está hecha y lista para ellos, y Makoto se tira encima del sofá en la sala, estirándose sobre su estómago con la quijada en una mano, pies colgando del otro lado, para poder ver a Haru, sentado en el escritorio.

"Tenemos que comprar cortinas," Makoto comenta; afuera, el sol se está ocultando, pintando rayos de luz en las paredes. No hay mucho ruido en la calle, con pocas personas caminando por ahí, pero las cortinas son importantes, sin importar qué.

"Mañana," Haru dice. "Antes de que los demás desciendan sobre nosotros."

Makoto sonríe, cruzando los brazos y descansando la cabeza en ellos. Nagisa y Rei y Rin habían querido ir, para ayudarlos a desempacar y celebrar la mudanza, pero ninguno de los dos quería visitas en su primer noche en el apartamento.

No oye a Haru moverse hasta que siente sus manos en su cabello, un toque gentil que hace que levante la cabeza, y se mueve un poco para dejar que Haru se siente a su lado, justo donde Makoto había estado acostado.

El regazo de Haru es mejor almohada que sus brazos, de cualquier manera.

"Gracias," Makoto dice en un susurro, pero Haru se relaja un poco y sabe que escuchó. Rara vez hay necesidad de palabras entre ellos, y a veces olvidan que las palabras tienen cierto poder, la habilidad de tranquilizar. "Por dejarme vivir contigo."

Es raro oír a Haru reír, algo guardado para ocasiones especiales, y Makoto lo atesora cada vez que lo escucha. Esa noche, con los dedos de Haru en su cabello, manda un escalofrío por su columna — no porque le dé miedo, sino porque es un sentimiento que no puede describir. "Yo fui el que te convenció de mudarte," Haru dice, jalándole ligeramente el cabello, y Makoto lo voltea a ver. "Debería agradecerte yo."

Makoto le pestañea, un poco confundido, y abre la boca para protestar — nunca discutieron la mudanza, fue una decisión mutua, está seguro. Pero cualquier protesta que estuviera formulando muere en sus labios, porque Haru se inclina sobre él y captura su aliento en un beso. Gentil al principio, suave y prolongado, con un toque de algo más, y Makoto vuelve a sentir un escalofrío.

Haru prefiere la acción a las palabras, y estar con él ha hecho que Makoto crezca, que tome decisiones y actúe, que confíe — si no en sus instintos, entonces en Haruka. Y, así, Makoto abre la boca bajo la de Haru y corresponde el beso, con todo lo que siente. Su gratitud está escrita en sus labios, su confianza impresa en el tímido toque de su lengua, su amor envolviéndolo todo.

Están en una posición incómoda, Makoto extendido en el sofá y Haru sentado sobre él, y le duele la espalda por estar medio acostado, medio sentado, pero nada de eso importa porque los labios de Haru siguen sobre los suyos, y no es hasta que ambos están desesperados por aire que se separan, e incluso entonces Haru sigue cerca, continuando con multitud de pequeños besos.

"Haru-chan," Makoto empieza, y puede sentir la sonrisa de Haru.

"Deja el 'chan', Makoto."

Añadir el sufijo es tan común para Makoto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo dijo, y las palabras de Haru lo hacen reír. "Haruka, entonces" dice en su lugar, y vuelve a reír cuando lo ve poner un puchero. Se reacomoda en el sillón para sentarse al lado de Haru, y después sentarlo sobre sus piernas, porque después de todos estos años, sigue siendo mucho más alto que él, y siente que sería extraño si sus posiciones fueran intercambiadas. Así, tiene la libertad de deslizar los dedos en su cabello, oscuro contra su tez pálida, y lo fascina por un momento, hasta que siente los labios de Haru otra vez contra los suyos. Resulta ser mucho más distractor que su cabello, y Makoto se pierde en los besos.

No es hasta que un auto derrapa estruendosamente en la calle que salen de su reverencia, ambos chicos separándose con reluctancia. Makoto ve a la ventana, sintiendo calor expandirse en sus mejillas.

"Las cortinas."

"Pueden seguir esperando hasta mañana," Haru escapa de su agarre y se pone de pie, mano tomando la de Makoto. "La ventana del cuarto ve hacia el jardín."

* * *

Luego, cuando Haru está dormido, acurrucado junto a Makoto, piernas entrelazadas de tal forma que Makoto no sabe dónde empieza él y dónde termina Haru, Makoto mira al cielo nocturno. No hay luna esa noche, sólo la luz de las estrellas entrando a su habitación.

Su habitación, tanto suya como de Haru. La idea lo hace sonreír. No se había dado cuenta — no hasta que se acostó ahí con Haru, escuchándolo jadear con deseo bajo sus dedos — de lo que tener una sola cama realmente significaba. Y supone que el sentirse tan en paz en la compañía de Haru, no sólo como mejores amigos, sino como algo más, era de esperarse.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ _Este fandom se muere un poco más cada día. Pero para los que quedamos, aquí hay una pieza de fluff, sin drama ni compromiso. ¡Espero que, por corto que sea, les haya gustado! Los comentarios son apreciados, y si tienen Tumblr y quieren pretender que el fandom sigue tan activo como siempre, recuerden que pueden buscarme en_ **tachxbana . tumblr . com**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
